


Perhaps

by swota



Series: Vampire au [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human! Connor, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire! RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: He believes the most interesting thing to dwell on is the way his skin feels underneath his palms.





	Perhaps

    There are rather interesting things to ponder upon.

     Myths, conspiracy theories, tales from long ago—

but, he believes the most interesting thing to dwell on is the way his skin feels underneath his palms.

    Smooth, fair skin at his fingers, manipulating it anyway he wants to, making it flush. Leaving purple among the few freckles that litter his skin.

    The way the man would cling onto him, fingernails raking down his back, leaving angry, red scratches in their wake.

    He grasps his throat, thumb pressing against his pulse. Letting the vampire know that he is a living being, a being that he should feed from.

    Blood will pool, the man before him gasping for breath. Clinging to him for a different reason entirely, raking his nails down his back for another reason entirely.

    That does not occur.

    Instead, his hand trails up to the man’s face, making him shiver; even then, he still leans into the vampire’s touch. Heaving a sigh.

    _“Perhaps, another time,”_ the vampire’s brows furrow as he thinks, leaning down to steal a kiss from the man beneath him. Gray eyes open and staring, observing the way his expression would change.

     _“Yes. Perhaps.”_

 


End file.
